The Tale of Agent Kennedy
by XxSacredSacrificexX
Summary: Au after Resident Evil 4 events ."LeonXRebecca"
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Chapter 1."The beginning."**

Karen Chambers, were proud to say that she were perfectly normal, she were the last woman you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious the Agents of the government do all year, or the other privet groups like the B.S.A.A. the F.B.C. Terra save and many others,will because she just didn't had strength enough with such disturbing works.

Karen was the Secretary in a big fashion company , she was a tall slender with a long brown hair reaching below her shoulders, lives with her, her best friend Marian William she was short and really thin in unhealthy way, but she Insist it's better for her this way, she had a short blonde hair

and a little tanned skin, she spend most of her time in the house garden working in her paintings to full fill her dream of becoming the best artist around...

The Friends had everything they wanted a good life good jobs and very nice comfy house, but they also had a secret, and their fear was that somebody would discover it in their early years of moving to that neighbourhood . They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Kennedy family . Mrs. Kennedy was Karen's cousin, but they hadn't met for several years because the nature of her work in fact, Karen for a little time pretended she didn't have a cousin, because her cousin and her husband were as mentally disturbing as it was possible to be according to her view. Karen and Marian shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Kennedy family arrived in the street to have a quiet life and this was before . now Karen and Marian knew that the Kennedys had a baby Daughter too, but they had never even seen her, but maybe it's just a rumour to make Karen feel even worse about her self. still This girl was another good reason for Karen to become a better person so she will try and befriend with the Kennedys again even if she thinks they are mentally disturbing, she just had too."

When Karen woke up on the cold rainy Monday our story starts, she took a seat in the desk inside her bedroom the desk was right in front of the window where she can have a perfect view of the street, she opened her dairy and took a very deep breath then she start writing."Dear diary, I know I'm still guilty and deserve every punishment for neglecting my cousin and treating her badly considering I'm the only family she ever had, but I'm trying to be a better person and fix what have I done. in my past, I really hope to earn her forgiveness fast and start a new clean page in our life. for now let me tell you the story with Agent Kennedy where all of this started."...

**New York five years earlier...**

The parasite outbreak in Spain earned Rebecca her longest-ever work day taking care of the survivors even though they are few, but so much work blood test, to giving needles over and over and taking them in to the ray rooms . By the time her shift was over and was allowed out of the hospital again.

**7:45.P.M.**  
Rebecca was glad her work time was over, but there was no escaping Karen's questions and her none stop loud parties with her friends , who visited the house every single day. Piers, Marian, Sarah, and Mark were all loud naughty people, but as Karen was the most nosiest girl ever of the gang, she was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Karen's favourite sport spin the bottle and have sex with complete strangers she would invite from the streets...  
This was why Rebecca spent as much time as possible out of the house in the near park with her paper work and when she finishes ,she keeps wandering around and thinking about the end of the weekend , where she could see a ray of hope she will have a much better life. When April comes in this Sunday she would be going off to California to work in the hospital there and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with the noisy slut Karen... suddenly without realizing it she bumped into someone she fall on the ground hard and all her paper works and notebooks were everywhere in the ground."I'm sorry."she said without looking at the person in front of her then she turned around and start gathering her things. the person bend down next to her"I'm sorry too , here let me help you." he said and then took her bag as he gathered the papers around him, Rebecca turned her gaze behind it was man wearing black leather jacket and black pants, his hair is dark brown looks a lot like the nineties style long in the front reaching to his green eyes. she stayed silent for a moment watching him gather the papers inside her bag..then he turned to face her."Here."he said softly as he gave her the bag. she slowly using her right hand took the bag from him and whispered."Thank you.".the man smiled warmly at her as he stood up and held out his hand to her, she stared at his eyes for a moment frozen in time . then she slowly touched his hand and stood up."So you're a nurse? I'm Leon Kennedy."he asked looking at the ID in her bag. she nodded slowly."I'm Rebecca Chambers."she said Leon smiled at her again."Nice to meet you, why do I feel I have seen you before, have we met?."he whispered.."No I don't think we have met, before."she said Leon stared at her for a moment thinking deeply."where have I seen this face before."he thought until it hit him.."Hold on did you work in the near hospital taking care of Spain survivors?."he said loudly, Rebecca's eyes widened." you were one of them, I don't remember you."she said. Leon laughed a little."Yeah, you were not the one in charge of helping me, but I saw you many times going in and out and in again, of the rooms close to mine."he said. Rebecca nodded shyly not knowing what to say any more..Leon cleared his throat and said."So, I guess I'll see around have a nice day." then he start walking away from her...

**"Author note:so what do you think review please thank you for reading. I'm Arabian so sorry if I have mistakes I'm trying my best to avoid any mistakes ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guest :)**

**Chapter 2."Ashes of the past."**

Leon reached the twenty-fifth floor finally and when the Elevator door opened, he was surprised with hug."Leon you're back, I was so worried."a girl screamed.  
"Wow, Jillian my girl easy."he said as he pulled her away from him. Jillian is tall redhead with really fair skin the people called her red Lily, because she remind them so much of a beautiful Lily...she is also his neighbour and close friend."Why were you worried?."Leon asked while they walked out of the elevator together.

"I saw you when you walk out of your apartment you looked Really upset, and this was four hours ago."Said Jillian.

Leon took out his keys and unlocked his door."I'm fine really, there is nothing you don't know already.".he whispered. then he opened the door wide enough to give Jillian a space to enter."...

His Apartment is wide and cosy, the first thing you see when you enter is large painting in the wall for the st John the baptist by the famous Artist Leonardo...  
the living room, have one large purple sofa in front of the T.V. and in the middle between the T.v. and the sofa a small coffee table made of glass, both in the left and right side there is small purple sofas...

and in front of the living room is the kitchen in the right side overlooks the living room and in the left side a little long corridor leading to three rooms, the first room in the left is a guest room. and the other one in the same side is an empty unused room. in the right side there is his bedroom.

the bedroom have yellow lights giving it a romantic atmosphere, the king size bed have a silver shiny sheets and black blanket with white pillows. in the left side of the bed there is large window with a great view of the city specially in the night the lights of the city like a beautiful Rainbow, on the the right side is the table with the mirror and the closet is in front of the bed.

The bathroom is right in the front down the hall.

Leon walked to the kitchen."Jillian I'm sorry I went be alone for a while, I will be back to you I promise, you just set down and watch some T.v. make yourself at home if you want, I will be going to my bedroom."He said loudly as he took a bottle of cold water. then he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Jillian watched him go and felt her heart ache a little."Poor man."she whispered.

Leon slammed his bedroom door very hard and he throw himself on bed, he was in a very deep thoughts.. a loud woman scream echoed in his ears

"Leon, Leon.". the thick black smoke spreading everywhere. the fire men were everywhere working in the house trying to contain the fire.

He felt thick hot tears ran down his cheeks."I'm sorry, I'm sorry."he whispered..sudden knock in the door cut his thoughts."Leon can I come in?."Jillian called.

He did not give her an answer, but still she entered and closed the door behind her."Come on Leon talk to me, are you still thinking about what happened that day."she said then she took a seat on the bed.

Leon continued sobbing quietly."You do not know what happened? you only know half of the story from t.v."he said in teary voice...

"Then Tell me what happened? talk."Jillian said.

"After I spent romantic night with her I walked out of the room and smoked some Cigarette, when my phone rang I walked out of the living room and I throw the Cigarette without looking behind where I throw it."he said then he sobbed painfully again..  
"The fire escalated way too fast, I stood there helplessly hearing her screaming my name over and over as the fire was eating the house, until this day every time I close my eyes I hear her screams.."he said between his sobs. then he pull himself to a sitting position."I killed her, and there is nothing you can do to change this fact, every day I'm paying the price of what I have done, My job actually is the reason why I didn't lose my mind until now".

Jillian sighed heavily."I'm sorry Leon, but do not give up hope I'm sure Ada will want you to move on and be happy there is another girl out there that will respect you for you and she will join you in the road of your work, you told me before you will be leaving to California for work that's great maybe you will meet someone while you are there, and spent some good time.".

Leon lay on bed again to the other side."Jillian please, not going to happen because all the girls I meet are sluts for pretty faces, for real one time a girl offered hot sex for no reason at all she doesn't even know my name ."Leon whispered

Suddenly his phone start ringing on the table. Jillian saw Leon turn his head to the pillows completely Ignoring the phone.

she stood up and reached for the phone, the screen says"Hannigan is calling.". she pressed the answer button."Hello Leon Kennedy phone."she said loudly.

"Hello, you must be Jillian right."Hannigan said."Yes hello."she said. "Where is Leon I need to talk him about something Important.".

Jillian turned behind."Hey Leon it's Hannigan.". But Leon never moved from his spot, Jillian took the phone again."This is not very good time, can you call in another time?."she whispered. she heard Hannigan sighed heavily."Okay I will call later, goodnight.".


End file.
